1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a compact, mobile log cutting device which can be transported to a field site for cutting of logs into discrete, disc-like segments. More particularly, it is concerned with such a device which includes apparatus for sequentially elevating and loading a log into a supported position above ground, for successively axially shifting the log to a cutting position adjacent a rotatable saw blade forming a part of the device, means for cutting segments from the log, and finally means for quickly and safely transporting the cut segments from the device for storage or use; in this fashion the complete log cutting operation can be handled by but a single operator to greatly enhance efficiency and thus lower costs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting of wood for use as fuel has been a practice of mankind since the dawn of time. The time-honored technique in this regard is to simply chop down a tree with an ax or the like, remove the limbs from the trunk thereof, and finally to cut and split the trunk and limbs into convenient burnable lengths. While such a technique is traditional, it is extremely time consuming and laborious. This is true even when use is made of relatively recent expedients such as chain saws or other powered cutting aids.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide machines of various types for sawing of logs into burnable lengths. Examples of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 412,432, 804,073, 2,039,017 and 3,677,312. While such units have heretofore been disclosed in the patent art, as a practical matter they have not solved the problem of providing a truly mobile, compact, one man operated unit for handling and sawing of logs. In some cases the prior devices are deficient in that excessive manual labor is required for loading and handling of the logs whereas in other instances the cut log sections must be manually handled. As can be appreciated, these deficiencies greatly detract from the usefulness of the prior log cutting units.